


Long Summer Ahead

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Arm-porn, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little scrap is to wish a Happy Birthday to the lovely and talented <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/pseuds/divingforstones">divingforstones</a>  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’re having a pint outside the Trout. It’s only early June but Lewis’ forearms already look tanned against his white rolled-up shirtsleeves. James is vaguely listening to Lewis’ anecdote, but mostly his attention is caught by the way the hairs on Lewis’ arms look almost reddish in the evening light. 

He’s so lost, he doesn’t notice he’s being watched.

“Everything OK, Sergeant?”

He snaps out of it. “Marvellous, sir.” 

_How the hell is he going to get through another summer of this?_

Then Lewis yawns and stretches, flexing his arms in front of him. 

_Fuck, no! Was that on purpose?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently wrote a birthday drabble for divingforstones. Several people asked for a follow-up, with wendymr suggesting something from Robbie's POV, so here it is . . .

Robbie’s been telling James about an old case, but it’s obvious his sergeant’s attention is elsewhere. He follows James’ gaze, which appears to be focussed on Robbie’s right forearm. _Very odd._

“Everything OK, Sergeant?”

“Marvellous, sir.” But James looks like he’s been caught doing something he . . . _Did he just sigh?!_

Robbie flexes his arms in front of him, testing his theory, despite how unlikely it seems. _But oh—another sigh!_

_Christ!_ He doesn’t know what’s more unsettling—James staring at him with obvious desire—or his own sudden desperation to feel James’ mouth on his arms—kissing them, biting them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following further discussions yesterday about the joys of Robbie Lewis' forearms, I was moved to write the next instalment: a double drabble.

Lyn’ll be arriving in three hours and he’s still nowhere near ready. Why the hell did he decide to try and make her a birthday cake?! At least he’s got James here, translating the recipe into reasonably understandable instructions.

“Sir!”

 _Shit._ He’s made a right mess of adding the melted chocolate to the cake mix: he’s got more on his hands than he’s got in the bowl.

Suddenly something shifts: in James’ posture; in the amount of oxygen in the room. He hears James swallow. 

“I could roll your sleeves up.” 

Robbie manages to keep his reply casual. 

“Think you better had.”

He watches mesmerised as James slips the button on his right cuff out of its hole and slowly rolls the sleeve. James’ knuckles brush against the hairs on his arm. Robbie feels them prickle, and as he stares, the skin on his forearm turns to goose flesh; the hairs stand up, erect.

Beside him, James groans softly and reaches a finger out, delicately stroking along the stiff hairs, not even making contact with the skin. 

Robbie can’t stop himself shivering. 

James stills. _“Sir?”_

Robbie has to clear his throat before he can get the words out:

“Don’t stop.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendymr and I appear to be having a drabble "tease-off," so here is my latest offering ;-)
> 
> Oh, I've also changed the tags - I can feel something rather more explicit brewing . . .

Robbie lets go of the bowl and spoon; the cake completely forgotten. He rests one hand against the counter, and holds the other—chocolate-smeared and a little shaky—in front of him. Starting at the wrist, James trails his long, pale fingers along the length of Robbie’s forearm—until he reaches the rolled-up sleeve. Then he stops. 

_No! Christ!_ Robbie doesn’t really know what he wants James to do. Something, though. Anything. Anything but stop.

Then— _Oh God_ —James starts to wriggle his index finger under the sleeve. Then he slides it, dizzyingly slowly, towards the inside of Robbie’s elbow. And it’s ridiculous because it’s only his arm for God’s sake; how can it feel so . . . _Christ_ —he feels the tip of the finger slip into the warm, moist crease of his elbow. And then, _fuck_ —James takes hold of Robbie’s arm with his other hand and curls it up, crushing his finger between Robbie’s muscles. As he does it, James groans; a raw outbreath of need.

Robbie drags his gaze to James’ face. He looks flushed and desperate: stunning.

James gazes back at him, he licks his bottom lip . . . and then pulls Robbie’s hand towards his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

James is holding Robbie’s hand and he’s using it to caress his own face. His eyes are closed; he’s almost frowning with concentration. First he strokes his cheek with the back of Robbie’s hand. Then he drags the pads of Robbie’s fingers over the stubble on his jaw. _Jesus!_ It’s completely electrifying. 

Robbie thinks perhaps he’s never experienced anything quite this erotic: watching James giving himself sensual pleasure. Then, as it’s dawning on him just how much he wants James to keep using him like this, James presses Robbie’s index finger against his lips—and then takes the tip into his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, my next entry in the complicatedlight/wendymr drabble tease-off!

Robbie can’t watch: it’s too filthy: James is looking right at him as he sucks. _Christ_. James might as well just announce _I want to suck you off . . ._

But oh, it feels good. James’ mouth is warm and wet . . . And his tongue! The soft/firm tip of his tongue, running back and forth along the underside of his finger . . . it’s fucking mesmerising. 

Robbie’s getting hard. He’s lightheaded, for God’s sake! He makes himself meet James’ gaze, and his desperation must be bloody obvious because James’ eyes darken, he nods once . . . and then he slips Robbie’s finger out of his mouth.


End file.
